I thought you loved me
by DoubleBubble249
Summary: Austin and Ally are dating but Austin cheats on her! so what does ally do? she writes a song. What happens when Ally writes a song? Austin writes one back *could be a two-shot or longer if I get good reviews!* (re-editied bceause i apparently broke some rules in the first version by accident)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews on my other story secrets and addictions it means so much to me! And yes I understand it was a sad story and this isn't much better but I have inspiration for sadder stories right now. When I have inspiration for happy stories I will write them.**

**Sorry for my rambling onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. Maybe the plot… and Jenny…. but that's it….. **

3rd person POV

Ally was walking down the hallway searching for her boyfriend of a year Mr. Austin Moon. Yes she and Austin had gotten together they both recognized their feelings and Austin asked her out, Ally was so happy remembering that she almost didn't notice Austin and Jenny… kissing….. Right in the hallway in front of EVERYONE! All her friends saw everything and she was heart-broken. Ally marched right up to Austin broke him away from Jenny and smacked him right across the face. He was shocked for a moment but realized what had happened and immediately tried to apologize but Ally was already gone.

When Ally got home she immediately wrote Austin a song about her feelings and would sing it in front of the school tomorrow and yes she did get over her stage fright "now what to write" she thought.

*the next day*

"Now as you all know my boyfriend Austin Moon cheated on me so I wrote a song for him and here it is"

**(The song is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri its a pretty good song go check it out)**

"Well I hoped you all liked that song and Austin I hoped you got the message but in case you dint I can't believe you did this I thought you cared for me I thought you loved me."

As Ally walked away with tears in her eyes she saw Austin looked amazing, hurt, and guilty and so much more but she couldn't care less she was free now and that's all that matters.

**I'm not sure if I should make this a two-shot so let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I made this story a two-shot maybe longer if people say I should…. **

**Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

Austin's POV

I can't believe I just did that to Ally I can't believe how sad she is. The only reason I kissed Jenny was for a bet and she knew that too but Ally wouldn't listen and I understood why I just can't believe I'm soo stupid.

I watched Ally leave after she finished her song and a wave of guilt washed over and I almost cried when I saw her crying I had to come up with a song for her back trying to explain everything but how?

The next day I got up and went over to Ally's house **(it's a Saturday)** and knocked on her door once, twice, three times. Why won't she answer!?

_She hates you Austin_

Thanks conscience

_Anytime_

Just when I was about to walk away Ally's dad opened the door, he started yelling and telling me to leave his daughter alone because I hurt her so much that she completely changed and apparently doesn't believe in love anymore. I didn't believe him until I saw Ally walk downstairs I expected to see her crying or at least sad but no she came down in a black crop top, red skinny jeans and black combat boots with spikes on them, she was also wearing dark make-up and a leather jacket. She also dip-dyed her hair red. I couldn't believe I did this to Ally my sweet Ally is long gone. I dropped my guitar it was long forgotten I just wanted to know who that was in front of me and what they did with my Ally.

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin showed up at my door I mean how much nerve does he have he broke my heart, he cheated on me! He completely changed who I am I am no longer shy goody two shoes Ally no I am officially badass Ally who doesn't care what people say, I don't think good Ally will come back anytime soon.

Austin's POV

I saw Ally heading for the mall so I ran there and started to play an apology song I know it won't make up for it but I hope it helps, I saw her walk in so I started

"Hello everyone this is an apology song for my songwriter and best friend Ally Dawson"

**(Without you by Austin and Ally) **

"Ally I'm really really sorry forgive me?"

Then she did something I never expected her to do. All of a sudden my cheek was throbbing and I was being yelled at.

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin did that! I was so mad I walked right up to him and smacked him right across the face while saying: "I can't believe you Austin Monica moon how dare you think you can come up and write a song and expect everything to be ok?! You cheated on me! I thought you loved me! But apparently not, and if you think I will be your songwriter still your mistaken!"

I then walked away without a single regret all I can say. I HATE Austin Moon.

**So do you like it? Should I continue this story? Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy with school and I appreciate constructive criticism on my stories it helps me as a writer but if you just say that you hate my story for no reason well that's not right.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin's POV

I can't believe it ally hates me and I couldn't be sadder most of the day I just lay in bed and do nothing because I'm so depressed no one can get me to leave my room I just sit and cry and try to think of a way to get ally to like me again I just don't know what to do.

Ally's POV

I've completely gotten over Austin and I'm really popular in school now apparently me changing my looks and attitude helps. I haven't seen Austin at school for a few days and dez says he's sick but I think that wimp is just making out with another girl and doesn't want me to know but I really couldn't care less. I even got a new boyfriend Dallas and I know he won't cheat on me.

**I know I know this was really short and a filler and it was awful so if you haves any ideas for this story leave it in a review or PM me!**


End file.
